


Unexpectedly Expecting

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, James Hamilton Jr. is kind of a dick, M/M, Martha and George are excited, Multi, Peter Jefferson is also excited, Thomas is good, Unplanned Pregnancy, eliza is smart, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander realizes he’s pregnant and doesn’t know how to tell Thomas, his boyfriend, and Martha and George, his adoptive parents.So he goes to his friends.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Unexpectedly Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeinaRissa20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeinaRissa20/gifts).



> Hope I did your prompt justice, LeinaRissa20!

“Guys, I’m having a crisis!” Alexander yells, slamming his hands down on the table.

They were currently in Angelica and Aaron’s apartment, sitting on their bed.

“What’s wrong, mon petite lion?” Lafayette rushes to say.

“Do we need to kill someone?” Angelica growls.

“Aaron, hit me up,” Peggy says coldly, holding out her hand.

Burr grabs a katana from under the bed and tosses it to Peggy. 

Peggy jumps to her feet and starts swinging it around, nearly taking off James’s head. “Let’s kill someone bitches!”

“What the fuck? Where the hell did you get that from?” James Jr. asked, flabbergasted.

“Six Flags trip last year but that’s not important, back on track. What’s wrong?” Aaron says impatiently.

John springs up from the bed. “You’re being deported!”

“What? No! John!” Alexander shrieks, outraged.

“You lost your job because your boss was a creep that was caught for tax evasion and murder!” Maria yells.

“What is wrong with you people?” Alexander asks.

“Charles Lee!” Hercules yells.

“What does that mean?” Alexander says, exasperated.

“Everyone hates Charles Lee,” James reasons.

“….You’re not wrong, but no,” Alexander says after a minute.

“Thomas broke up with you!” Eliza says.

Alexander gawks at her. “Why would you even say that?”

“He’s the only one not here!” Eliza accused.

“No, our 4-year stable relationship is fine,” Alexander snaps. “Jesus Christ, I’m pregnant, morons!”

The silence was deafening.

“What!” James Jr. yells.

“Does Thomas know?” James asks at the same time.

The two James glare at each other.

The Schuyler sisters immediately start arguing.

“I’m the cool aunt!” Peggy declares.

“Bitch, try me. I have dogs, I’m black, and I have police shades, I’m gonna be so badass,” Angelica retorts.

“I’m gonna spoil them rotten!” Eliza squeals.

“He’s not gonna keep it, guys,” James Jr. says.

“Isn’t that his decision,” Lafayette asks.

“No. He’s in college. He can’t have kids,” James Jr. says adamantly.

“Yes, he can, we are all here for him,” Hercules says slowly, not believing how James Jr. was reacting.

“EVERYONE, SHUT UP!” Alexander yells.

Everyone’s mouth shuts.

They weren’t expecting the sheer volume and rage that that voice held.

“I’m keeping the baby, I will not give it up, and I will raise it with or without your help, JJ,” Alexander snarls at his brother.

James Jr. frowns but shuts up.

He was more commonly known as JJ so he was slightly relieved Alexander wasn’t mad enough to pull his full name.

“I haven’t told Thomas, or George, or Martha, and I don’t know how,” Alexander says.

John pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Thomas won’t leave you. He would never. Besides, his dad has been asking for kids for a while.”

“But what if he was joking and Thomas hates me?” Alexander asks despairingly.

“Then we’ll hunt him down and feed him his dick,” Aaron says, cracking his knuckles. “Shit, that hurt.”

Alexander managed a feeble laugh.

Peggy rubs his back. “Seriously, Alex. We’ll whoop his ass if he leaves you. Heaven knows Martha wants grandkids to spoil.”

Angelica bites her lip, deep in thought. “Why not call for a family dinner? You can tell Thomas before then go break the news to Martha and George.”

Alexander nods slightly.

James Jr. huffs. “I don’t agree. I still think he should have an abortion.”

“Well, good thing it’s not your choice, huh?” James shoots back. “And Alexander, I know Thomas. He would never leave you. I’m pretty sure he would love having kids.”

Alexander lets out a shaky breath. “Ok. Ok, I’ll tell him.”

John grins. “Good. Now, how about some Monopoly?”

“No! John, you motherfucking cheater, we never bring up that cursed game in this holy household!” Aaron yells.

“Battleships?” Lafayette muses.

“You forget I have a katana with me,” Peggy deadpans.

Maria sighs. “Just stop, please.”

***

“Alex, darling, what’s wrong? How come you haven’t been talking to me?” Thomas questions, wrapping the man in an embrace from behind.

Alexander tenses as one of Thomas’s hands lay on his stomach.

“Alexander?” Thomas asks once more.

Alexander takes a deep breath. “SomaybeI’mpregnantandithinkyou’regonnaleavemeanI’msorttapanicking?”

Thomas blinks in surprise. “What did you just say?”

Alexander leans heavily against Thomas, head against his chest. “So maybe I’m pregnant and I think you’re gonna leave me and I’m sorta panicking?”

Thomas freezes.

Alexander starts shuffling his feet, the silence overwhelming.

“You’re pregnant,” Thomas says robotically.

Alexander feels tears well up in his eyes.

He knew this was gonna happen.

Thomas was gonna leave him just like everyone else and it was going to be just Alexander and the baby and-

“You’re pregnant!” Thomas whoops with joy, picking up Alexander and spinning him around. “I’m gonna be a dad! Dad’s gonna be so happy that he has grandkids on the way! We’re gonna be parents, darling!”

Alexander had to laugh with Thomas, tears flowing.

“You didn’t think I would actually leave you, did you? I said I wanted kids,” Thomas says, wiping the tears off his face.

“I know, but it was still there and we’re so young,” Alexander sniffed, wiping away the rest of his tears.

Thomas presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m willing to start a family as long as you’re by my side.”

***

“I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!” Martha screams at the top of her lungs, crushing Alexander and Thomas in her iron grip.

“Mom, please, breathing is a necessity for most,” Alexander wheezed.

Martha had tears in her eyes. “I just can’t help it! I’m going to be a grandmother!”

George was absolutely shocked at the end of the table.

“I’m going to be a grandpa?” He asks dazedly.

Thomas grins. “If all goes right.”

George lets out a disbelieving laugh and takes his hug from the two college students.

“I’m gonna be a grandpa,” George says reverently, as though if he didn’t say it enough it wouldn’t be true.

Alexander buries his face in George’s shoulder.

They all accepted him, no questions asked.

And Thomas was happy.

Peter Jefferson was too if the constant flow of expensive gifts weren’t enough proof.

Imagine the surprise everyone had on their face when they later realized Alexander was having twins.

Thomas had had a midlife existential crisis at three in the morning that day but it was nothing 7 cups of coffee couldn’t fix.

And Alexander wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
